


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by mixingofmorals



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, doctor! harry, handjob, harry/louis - Freeform, larry au, larry smut, louis riding harry, older! harry, patient! louis, seductive? louis, younger! louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingofmorals/pseuds/mixingofmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a handsome, single, and lonely doctor.    And his colleague, Liam, happens to have the prettiest patient Harry has ever seen, Louis.<br/>And when Liam takes a sick day off, Harry happily fills in for Louis' check up.<br/>~<br/>In which Harry ends up letting sixteen year old Louis ride him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors, loves.  
> This oneshot just came out of no where, I hope you guys like it! ♥

Harry Styles is twenty-six, wealthy and alone. Everyday he gets to work and leaves work by himself, and you'd think eight years in medical school would get him a decent relationship but he only snagged a few friends. Yeah, maybe before he could get a few good shags down at the pub, but now? He's a fulltime doctor. Wanking can only get you so far. And lately he's been watching one of Liam's patients and all he can think is, I have to have him. Whoever the patient is has thick thighs and a bum from heaven, with blue eyes made from the sky. And brown hair messed up to perfection. But he looks about 16, and Harry could lose his job in a quick second.  But still, Harry wants to talk to him,  and he's been out of the game for what, 7 months now? What if he doesn't have it anymore?

_____

Harry gets a call from work saying Liam buzzed in sick, and can't make it. And of course, Harry jumps at the chance to get to that babe with blue eyes and badass bum. But when he reads down the list of appointment he realizes, he doesn't know the guy's name. So basically waiting for each appointment is going to be crucial. Name by name, check up by check up, Harry has to hide his disappointment and go through each patient. At the end of the day Harry is packing up his brief case and ready to go, since the last check up never came in. 

But as he exits his office, Blue Eyes runs in, "Sorry, sorry i'm Louis Tomlinson? I know my appointment started like, ten minutes ago but could you please tell Liam i'm here?" 

Harry loses his breath but manages a weak, "Liam's not here, mate. Sorry. I'm filling in for him today." 

Louis raises and eyebrow and smirks, "Well, could you handle my check up?"  

Harry looks up and smiles, showing his dimples. "Of course. One of the nurses over there can lead you to a room down the hall." 

Louis winks and lets the nurse lead him away. Harry unpacks all of his things, and looks for the room Louis is in. When he finds it, he sees the boy sitting at the edge of the medical bed. 

"Hi Louis, Im Doctor Styles and i'll be doing your check up today." 

Louis snickers and says, "I'd rather you check me out, quite frankly."  

Harry blinks a couple times and squints,  "Excuse me?" 

Louis swings his legs back and forth and just shrugs. "Nothing." 

  Harry nods and reads off a clipboard beside him,    "Age?" 

He looks up from the clipboard, silently hoping Louis isn't one of those really matured elementary kids.  

Louis gives a crooked smile,  "Sixteen."   

Harrys nods, not that bad. 

"Can you stand next to the measuring board for me?"

Louis does as told and goes to the board.  

"Take off your shoes, love."  

The younger boy starts to blushes and removes his vans. 

"Okay, 5'7."  Its then that Harry realizes how much smaller Louis actually is then him. 

He could just toss him on the bed and have his way. But he shakes his thoughts and continues. Louis steps away and jumps back on the bed.  

"Is it okay if I ask a few personal questions? You don't have to answer any that make you uncomfortable. "  

Louis just nods and waits.  

"Sexual orientation?"  Harry sucks in his breath. 

"Gay."  _Perfect._

"Alright. Sexually active?"

Louis gives laughs a bit but answers,  "Not yet." 

Harry doesn't really get that one, but okay.  "Can you take your shirt off please?  I'm going to check your heart beat count, and breathing."   

Louis takes off his sweater, revealing tattoos scattered over his right arm and cursive lettering across his chest. He has a little pudge at his stomach and Harry just wants to bite and prod at it. He can feel his cock slowly start to thicken up in his boxers and Harry prays to whatever god there is that Louis wont see the ridiculous hard on he has. But he continues his work nonethless. He takes his stethoscope and presses it to Louis chest, and Louis hisses at the cold touch.  

"Take a deep breath for me,"  And so Louis does. 

But he looks up into Harry's eyes and smiles.  "You've got beautiful eyes Doctor Styles." 

Harry tries to continue his work again and focus but answers anyway,  "Thanks. You too." 

Louis just nods, feeling sort of defeated. Why won't the doctor give him any proper attention?  He knows the Doctor's name is Harold or Harry, whatever. And everytime Louis would have an appointment with Liam, Harry would watch him walk in, and walk out.  There's no way he's not interested.  And Liam had never asked him any of those personal questions. He'll just have to spark something up.  So he does, "Uh, Doctor Styles?"

   Harry hums from where he's tapping at Louis' knee with the reflex hammer.  

"Could you take a look at my bum? I had a nasty fall during soccer practice and I might have some bruises."  

Harry slowly steps up and hopes he can control himself.  "Well, okay. Just remove your pants." 

So Louis does, and he flips over on to his stomach.  Harry looks at the curve of the boy's back and the roundness of his ass.  He goes beside him and lifts the band of Louis' underwear and peeks inside. 

"Just take them off,"  Louis orders.

  Harry looks up at him with cautious eyes,  "Will that be okay?"  

Louis sighs, " What did I say."  

So Harry grips the sides of Louis' underpants and slides them off. He wants to moan at the sight before him but bites his lip.  "Is it okay if I feel for where the bruising is?" 

Louis just hums and waits for the feel of Harry's huge hands on his arse.  Harry makes sure not to press too harshly when he places his hands on Louis cheeks.  

He squeezes a bit on Louis left one and the younger boy moans.  "Is that where you're hurting?" 

   Louis turns over and smirks, gesturing towards his hard cock.  "No, this is. And I want you to make it feel better, Doctor Styles."  

Harry gulps and looks Louis in the eyes.  "Call me Harry, and do you know what your instigating?" 

Louis frowns and scoffs,  "I'm not a child, of course I do, Harry."  Louis reaches down and grabs Harry by the jaw,  "You haven't denied any of my requests yet. And I only want one more." 

Harry tries to be the adult and keep his composure, even though he knows he's failing miserably.  "What is it?" 

Louis presses a soft kiss to the doctor's lips than moves to his ear.  "I want to ride you Doctor Styles. Is that okay? Will you let me ride your big cock?" 

Harry just about loses it as he stands up and starts pulling off his shirt. Louis reaches out and undoes his pants and starts yanking them down. He then looks up at Harry's broad chest and long torso. 

He licks the swallows on Harry's chest and breathes out,  "You're beautiful." 

Harry chuckles and leans on top of Louis,  down on the bed.  "But no where near you."  

Louis wraps his arm around Harry's neck and pulls him down, connecting their lips.  He tries to prod his tongue into Harry's mouth but the older man keeps it shut and pulls back. 

Sucking onto Louis neck he says,  "Go slow babe, go slow."  

Louis lets out a soft whine from the back of his throat and yanks Harry back up to kiss again. This time, he slowly starts licking his way into Harry's mouth to try and explore the taste.  Harry's mouth tastes like lollipops and mints and Louis thinks me might want to taste Harry for the rest of his life. But he'll take whatver this beautiful man has to give him, and this is perfect. 

Harry reaches a hand out to pump out some lotion from the huge bottle built into the counter beside the bed. He's never been more thankful for the random lube that's usually so useless in a hospital room. 

Harry leans back between Louis' legs and spreads it over his finger and looks up at him.  "I'm gonna stretch you out a bit, okay love? You've done this before right?" 

Louis looks down at him through hooded lids and gives him an unsure smile,  "I've fingered myself, but I've never had sex..."  

Harry nods and leans up to give the boy a soft kiss.  "It'll be fine, i'll go gentle baby. If you want me to stop I promise I will."  

Harry goes back down and slides one finger in moving it around, trying to find the ring of nerves that'll make Louis feel better. He waits for the tense mucles around his finger to relax, before he adds another.  "You alright up there, love?"  

Louis has an arm thrown over his face to hide his face from embarrassment. 

  "Baby move your arm,"  Harry uses his other hand to gently prod away Louis' arm from his face.   "I want to look at you." 

  Louis blushes but nods and breathes slowly.  Harry adds a third finger and finally brushes against Louis prostate. Louis' back arches off the bed and he lets out a choked moan. 

Harry lets out a quiet  "Shh baby keep it down, we can't be heard."  Harry opens up his fingers,  prodding them inside hitting the nerves over and over again. 

Louis' breathing gets harder,  "Fuck, im ready Harry." 

Harry pulls his fingers out and lifts Louis up, switching their position.  He settles back against the pillow and reaches for the lube again, slathering it over his cock. After he does that, he reaches for Louis' hands and helps him slide onto his dick. Louis hisses and his legs shake a bit but his arse cheeks are on Harry's hips. 

Harry runs his hand through Louis' fringe and says,  "No rush okay, love? Take your time baby."  

Louis slowly lifts himself up a bit than drops back down.  "Shit shit shit shit." 

Harry looks up at him and he's pretty sure Louis fell from heaven or something, cause no normal human looks like this.  And Louis looks so small rocking on Harry's huge cock. But Harry remembers Louis' only sixteen, he needs a bit of help. So Harry plants his feet on the bed, and braces both his hands on Louis' tiny waist and pushes up into him a bit, trying to hit his prostate. 

Louis bitesis lip and moans, throwing his head back. "Yeah, right there Doctor Styles,"  Louis rides down and swings his hips in little circles, feeling Harry's dick hit the sweet spot inside of him. 

Harry reaches up and wraps his large hand around Louis' cock and starts pumping.  "Come on baby, come for me.  You'll be my little cock slut from now on okay?"  

Louis starts lifting himself up higher and landing down harder. Harry meets him halfway, slamming into his arse but keeping a quick pace with his hand on Louis' dick.  

"Harry, i'm gonna come like right now. Holy shit-"  Louis releases his load across Harry's chest, watching the white liquid splatter across the butterfly,  and the swallows. 

Harry thrusts up a few more times and comes with a muffled shout deep inside of Louis. They're both sweaty and exhausted, and Harry picks Louis up, off his softening cock and lays him down beside him. 

  "You're amazing love. Perfect, you did perfect. Are you sure this was your first time?"  Harry says as he grabs a tissue box, pulls some out and wipes them both. 

Louis laughs but nods,  "Yeah. I'm sure."  

Harry leans back and presses a kiss to Louis' forehead.  Louis looks at him with sad eyes and looks away,  "I hope you won't regret this.. Just cause im a bit younger than you."  

Harry shakes his head and kisses him again.  "I promise I won't babe, trust me. This was just what the doctor ordered." 


End file.
